The present invention relates to compact disk labeling systems for use in applying an adhesive label to a non-readable surface of a compact disk.
A number of patents have been issued relating to compact disk labeling systems for applying compact disk labels. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,950, 5,783,033, 5,783,031, 5,902,446, and European Patent No. 0855713.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,950 discloses an applicator tool for adhering a gummed label to a circular disk in concentric alignment with a center hole through the disk. The applicator tool has a blade portion and a handle portion. An alignment hub having a raised circular shoulder is disposed on one side of the blade portion and a projecting hub is disposed on the other blade surface. The shoulder and hub are aligned along an axis and the hub and are sized for insertion into the disk center hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,033 discloses a compact disc labeling device for manually applying a label to a compact disc. The device includes an assembly having a circumferential flange with an upper flange surface, a piston, a first rod having a diameter approximately equal to the diameter of the label""s central aperture and that extends from the upper surface of the piston, and a second rod having a diameter approximately equal to the diameter of the disc""s central aperture and that extends from the first rod. In use, a label is placed on the flange with the first rod projecting through its central aperture and the disc positioned on the second rod through its central aperture. When the piston is moved from an upper first position to a lower second position, the disc is applied to the label.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,031 discloses a device and a process for applying a label to a compact disk. The device is comprised of a two-level base with a post in the center of the base. A compact disc is slipped over the post and rests on the upper level of the base. A cap is then placed over the post which allows an annular paper label to be centered on the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,446 discloses a labeler for manually placing self-adhesive labels onto compact disks. The labeler has a positioning cone with an elongated stock member, a flat surface with a diameter greater than that of the elongated stock member, and a point on an end of the positioning cone opposed from the elongated stock member. The labeler also has a positioning plate with a positioning hole in the center, a surface area upon which a self-adhesive label can be placed and a side area to add strength to the positioning plate. The labeler further has a cylindrical base with a flat lip member upon which the positioning plate can rest substantially flat, a flat bottom to keep the cylindrical base substantially flat when used on a substantially flat surface, a wall to keep the flat lip member lifted substantially off of the substantially flat surface and a hollow cavern into which a substantial portion of the positioning cone can fit.
European Patent No. 0855713 discloses a device having a sleeve with a reception element for the compact disc. A fixing element positions the compact disc and a cover element which is pivoted to the reception element and provided with a carrier element for a label on its inside. The carrier element has an adhesive layer for temporarily securing the label and is secured to the inside of the cover element via an adhesion element, with transfer of the label to the surface of the compact disc, upon closure of the sleeve.
The device disclosed in European Patent No. 0855713 has a sticky surface that holds the label prior to contact with the CD. The label is placed by hand around a target circle to locate the label, and the sticky surface holds the label, and then the lid is closed to apply the label to the CD. The is no central hub that holds the label, and there is no concentric foam disk in the device disclosed in European Patent No. 0855713.
Companies by the name of Stomper and Press-it market almost identical label applicators, and these applicators function in a manner similar to the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,446, although they are made differently. The Stomper and Press-it devices have a base with a surface that holds an adhesive-backed label with the adhesive surface facing upward. A spring loaded central alignment member has a larger diameter lower portion, whose diameter matches that of the label. An upper portion has a smaller diameter that matches the diameter of the opening in the CD. The CD is placed over the upper portion and rests on a shelf (or shoulder region per U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,446) formed between the upper and lower portions of the alignment member. The CD is pressed downward against the tension of the spring, forcing the alignment member downward until the CD contacts the adhesive surface of the label.
Dynosys AG markets a Labelle(trademark) CD labeling system. This system has a bottom casing (or base) containing a centered depressible knob referred to as a movable swimming centering knob. A lid that closes on the bottom casing contains a CD hub and a depressible button that moves the hub and CD towards the bottom casing. A label is placed in the casing bottom, and the movable swimming centering knob automatically aligns with the top centering core when the lid is closed. This aligns the label with the CD. When the lid is closed on the bottom casing and the depressible button in the center of the lid is pressed, the CD-ROM is lowered onto the aligned label disposed in the bottom casing. The movable swimming centering knob in the bottom casing is moved below the label when the depressible button in the center of the lid is pressed to contact the CD with the label.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/409,632 filed Oct. 1, 1999, by the present inventor discloses compact disk labeling systems for use in applying a compact disk label to a compact disk. One embodiment has a compact disk case with a base and a rotatable lid that rotates about a hinge. A central spindle protrudes from a surface of the base that holds the compact disk by means of its central hole. A label hub protrudes from a surface of the lid. A flexible foam disk may be attached to an interior surface of the lid that is disposed around the label hub. Another embodiment includes a base having a generally flat upper surface. A central spindle protrudes slightly above the upper surface of the base that holds the compact disk by means of its central hole. A rotatable lid is attached to the base by means of a hinge and has a generally flat surface with an inner tab section and an outer section that flex relative to each other. A cylindrically-shaped compact disk label hub protrudes from the inner tab section to hold the adhesive label.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved compact disk labeling system for use in applying an adhesive label to a surface of a compact disk. It is also an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved compact disk labeling system that is fabricated as a single component.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, the present invention provides for a compact disk labeling system for use in applying an adhesive label to a surface of a compact disk. The compact disk labeling system comprises a side wall having a shape that substantially matches the exterior shape of the compact disk and which registers the compact disk. A flat shelf is formed a predetermined distance below an upper edge of the side wall that forms an upper cavity. The flat shelf has a central opening formed therein with a plurality of slots extending outward therefrom toward the side wall. A hub is formed on the flat shelf that comprises a plurality of tabs that extend away from a top surface of the flat shelf. The hub is sized to allow a central hole in the adhesive label to register thereto. The central opening and slots in the flat shelf allow the hub to flex.
In operation, the adhesive label is placed over the hub with its adhesive side exposed. The compact disk is placed in the cavity and is registered by the side wall. The compact disk is pressed toward the flat shelf which depresses the tabs of the hub so that the compact disk contacts the adhesive side of the adhesive label to attach the adhesive label the compact disk.